


Starstruck

by Nicci



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicci/pseuds/Nicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a beautiful night sky, and suddenly the rules are meant to be broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstruck

  


"I don't think I've ever seen a sky so clear." There was wonder in Daniel's voice as he stared up into the star-studded panorama above him.

Jack removed his cap and squinted up at the stars with an answering grunt. Sure, the sky was crystal clear, it was big, and he might even go so far as to say it was beautiful, but he had something way more beautiful to look at right here on Earth. 

Okay, actually it wasn't Earth, he thought, replacing the cap and leaning back against the gnarly bark of an ancient tree. It was P4X... something or other. Daniel would know. Daniel always remembered those stupid planetary designations. 

Taking a deep, contented breath, Jack went back to his favorite hobby. Daniel watching. Right now, the subject of his half formed desires lay flat on his back in the clearing, hands behind his head and feet crossed at the ankles, staring up at the sky from the comfort of his bedroll. The climate was moderate enough that they hadn't even needed to unpack their pup tent. They'd made a small campfire so that Daniel could heat water for his coffee, and then had settled down for a peaceful night under the stars. 

Well, Daniel had. 

At first, Jack hadn't been able to relax enough to lie down, even if the aerial survey had revealed nothing on this planet that could possibly pose any danger. He'd prowled the perimeter of their campsite for an hour before taking up sentinel duties under his tree. 

A couple kilometers away, he could make out the flickering light of another campfire, and imagined that Teal'c and Carter were probably doing something similar. 

As if on cue, his radio crackled to life, and he opened the channel. "O'Neill. Go ahead, T." 

"Our campsite is secure, O'Neill. Do you wish one of us to remain on guard throughout the night?" 

Jack chewed thoughtfully on his lower lip. The planet was so peaceful, it was almost spooky. He could see no point in maintaining full alert. "Nah, you and Carter get some rest. We'll rendezvous back at the gate at 0800 tomorrow." 

"Acknowledged." 

"Don't let the Goa'uld bite." 

After a short pause, Teal'c replied in a slightly perplexed voice, "Indeed, I shall not." 

Jack could never tell if the big guy 'got it' or not. "Roger that. O'Neill out." 

Getting to his feet, Jack unclipped his P-90 and walked over to where Daniel was still staring up at the stars. It was getting a little chilly now, and he'd pulled on a thermal fleece jacket. 

Jack loomed over him with a grin. "Can I see Uranus from here?" 

Daniel rolled onto his stomach and wiggled his butt invitingly. "If you play your cards right," he replied in a deliciously filthy tone. 

Jack flopped down next to him and slapped Daniel hard on the ass, making him roll away with a squeal of protest. "Hey!" 

"Now, now, Danny. You know the rules. No sex off-world." 

Daniel rubbed his sore ass and glared at his SO through slitted eyes. "Hmmpf. I never agreed to any such rule." 

Jack reached down and undid his laces, glancing back at Daniel as he removed his dirty, battered boots and tossed them to the side, being careful that they were still close enough to reach in an unforeseen emergency. 

He pulled off his socks and threw them over on top of his boots. "Sure ya did. In fact, it seems to me it was you who made that rule." 

Daniel reached for his pack and pulled out his sleeping bag, carefully shaking it out and laying it out on top of the bedroll. "Did not! I have no objection to off-world sex. Point of fact, I'm quite partial to the idea." 

Jack snickered. "Partial, huh?" He peeled off his combat vest and jacket and placed them to one side. "Hmmm. Sounds like a good plan. Shall I put up the tent?" 

Something hard and heavy hit him square in the chest, hurtling him backwards onto the ground, and he found himself looking up into sparking blue eyes. "No tent," Daniel whispered. "Out here. Under the stars." 

Jack gulped. God, it was so tempting. 

Daniel was so tempting. 

The man knew exactly how to strip away every scrap of sanity Jack possessed. It was stupid to even think about having sex on a mission, even IN a tent, but out in the open, where anyone could see? 

"Danny..." 

"Dare ya." 

Okay, that was below the belt. Jack could never resist a dare, and they both knew it. 

"This is insane," he growled, rolling so that Daniel was pinned beneath him. Daniel gasped when Jack's cold hands found their way under his fleece, tugged up his tee shirt and rubbed small circles on his belly. "If Teal'c or Carter sees...." 

Daniel sunk both hands into Jack's silver hair and pulled him down into a blistering kiss. "They won't," he gasped a moment later when they were forced to come up for air. "There's no one here but us chickens." 

"Cocks." 

"What?" 

"Cocks, no one here but us..." Jack slipped his hand deftly inside Daniel's fatigues until his fingers could grasp his goal. "... cocks!" 

"Oh God," Daniel groaned, arching into Jack's hand. 

Moments later, they were both naked, covered only by a thin veil of moonlight and sweat. Daniel was face down on the bedroll once again, and his erection was in danger of digging its own escape tunnel in the soft earth beneath it. 

He felt, rather than heard Jack's soft chuckle against his ass. Twisting around to get a look at his face, Daniel scowled, although Jack would not be able to see it in the dim light. 

"What's so damned funny?" he panted. 

Jack leaned back on his heels and grinned widely. "I was just thinkin'. I really can see Uranus from here." 

Daniel rolled onto his back, but of course Jack wasn't looking up at the stars at all. "That's funny, Jack. Real funny," he deadpanned, spreading his legs wide in a clear invitation. "So tell me. Is your space rocket coming in for a controlled landing any time soon?" 

Jack's face lost all traces of humor as he feasted his eyes on the sight before him. He grabbed Daniel's thighs and hauled him closer, hitching one of Daniel's legs over his shoulder. Voice cracking with desire, he said thickly, "Houston? We have a problem." His cock made its first gentle brush against its objective. "I can't reach the lube." 

Daniel giggled. "Jack, you are such an asshole! No pun intended." His efforts to reach over his head and snag his pack were hampered by the long lapping tongue sweeping over his belly. He wriggled and writhed helplessly. "Jack... stop that! Jack!" 

Finally, Daniel hooked a finger though the webbing on his pack, and he tugged it into range. Jack was lost in his sensory exploration of Daniel's body, so it was left to the archaeologist to excavate the lube. 

By the time he'd fumbled the tube from its hiding place, Jack was nibbling his inner thighs, licking intricate patterns on the sensitive skin around his groin and vocally extolling the virtues of off-world sex under the stars. 

Daniel popped the cap, grabbed Jack's hand, and squeezed some lube into it. "Move it, flyboy!" he commanded breathlessly. He groaned in pleasure as he felt the slick press of Jack's fingers against his anus. They'd been lovers for a long time, so preparation took little effort. 

As Jack felt the shivers course through Daniel's body, he shifted position, pulling Daniel forward and up, then pressing down, sliding inside him in one smooth movement. 

From long experience, they both froze, allowing their bodies a few seconds to adjust. Then they moved in unison, seamlessly matching each other's rhythm. 

Jack pushed upwards a little, changing the angle of penetration until he heard those little mewls Daniel always made when his prostate was being stimulated. 

He turned his head and pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the side of Daniel's knee. "Daniel... I have.... to tell you....something." 

"God, what? What is it?" Daniel moaned, head thrashing back and forth on the bedroll. Jack had set up a blinding rhythm, and he was literally seeing stars as brilliant as the ones in the sky that were framing Jack's face above him. 

"Uranus... is especially bright... tonight...." Jack gasped, his breath catching in his throat as the first wave of his orgasm overtook him. "Sweetgodinheaven! YESSSSS!" 

"Jack!" Daniel convulsed and shuddered through his own release. It took a while for the sparks of light behind his eyelids to abate. When he could finally pry his eyes open, he found Jack grinning down at him. 

"Oh, yeah, positively glowin' in the dark," Jack chortled. 

Daniel shoved the great gloating lump off him before his lungs collapsed and rolled them over so that Jack was lying flat on his back on the cold damp grass. He settled down between Jack's open legs and put his hands on both sides of his head. "Bastard!" he complained as he kissed Jack soundly. "You cracked a joke right as I was coming! I nearly had a heart attack!" 

"Nah, you love my sense of humor," Jack sighed, reaching around to clamp both hands over Daniel's ass. 

"No, Jack. I love your dick." 

Jack looked at him smugly. "Well, good. 'Cause my dick loves you back." He wrapped his arms around Daniel, happy for his weight and warmth covering him. 

They lay like that for a long time, content to sprawl naked in the grass, listening to the steady beating of each other's hearts and the gentle swish of the wind high in the trees. Eventually, Daniel rolled over onto his side, his head cradled on Jack's shoulder, and they both lay staring up at the night sky. 

Daniel reached for his glasses and slipped them on again to get a clearer look. "It IS beautiful," he said softly, eyes trying in vain to take it all in. 

Jack turned his head and smiled at him, seeing the starlight reflected in Daniel's glasses. "Breathtaking," he whispered, as he once again committed the angles and planes of that beloved face to memory. 

They didn't do flowery speeches or confess undying love to each other. 

They didn't need to. 

It was all there in their eyes. 

FINIS 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I had uploaded all of my stargate fic to my website years ago, but trawling through my fic on Area52 archive, I found one that had not been posted anywhere but there! I guess with anyone that writes a lot of fic, there are always going to be 'lost fics' emerging at some point!


End file.
